


Gem experiment

by AiHigurashi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiHigurashi/pseuds/AiHigurashi
Summary: "No soy humana. Tampoco soy una gema. Ya no sé qué soy"Cuando Angel Aura abrió los ojos a la luz del sol después de estar tanto tiempo encerrada nunca imaginó que su vida se entrelazaría con la de las Gemas de Cristal hasta el punto de unirse a su siempre creciente família y formar parte de su futuro. Tampoco pensó que fuera tan difícil encontrar un equilibrio interior en un mundo siempre cambiante. Y ciertamente tener que enfrentarse a los miedos del pasado no ayuda en absoluto. Pero la vida de un experimento gema nunca es fácil ¿Verdad?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste ; )  
> Si no entendéis algo o tenéis alguna duda estaré encantada de resolverla.  
> Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad. Se aceptan críticas constructivas. Y sin más dilación... ¡¡QUE EMPIECE LA AVENTURA!!

La tierra se estremecía violentamente, el mar crepitaba, las casas se hundían cómo las piedras que los niños tiraban al océano. El terremoto más devastador visto hasta la fecha en Ciudad Playa debería haberse cobrado muchísimas víctimas. Debería. Los civiles se encontraban en medio de la playa, a salvo, alertados a tiempo por las Gemas de Cristal, quienes se encontraban un poco apartados del grupo.

 

“Probabilidades de que se abra una brecha que hunda la ciudad: 38%”- Dijo Granate, con una mano en sus gafas de sol. Perla, Amatista, Steven y Greg intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

 

“¿No hay alguna otra probabilidad?”- Dijo Perla, esperanzada.

 

“Probabilidad de que el terremoto pase sin ningún incidente: 61%

Probabilidad de un tsunami: 1%.  Este último es el que tiene peores resultados”

 

“Bueno, sólo es un 1%, la posibilidad de que eso suceda es de uno entre cien, podemos estar tranquilos”- soltó Greg con una risita nerviosa, de espaldas al océano. Todas las gemas abrieron los ojos, horrorizadas. Granate se quitó las gafas. – “Hablé antes de tiempo, ¿verdad?”- Greg se volteó, para encontrarse con una ola inmensa que se acercaba a una velocidad alarmante. -“Oh dios mío”-. Los ciudadanos de Ciudad Playa desesperaron.

 

Ronaldo sacó la cámara, dispuesto a reportar en directo para su blog el desastre. Su hermano pequeño lloraba abrazado a su padre. Todos buscaron consuelo de sus últimos momentos en sus seres queridos. Greg abrazó fuertemente a su hijo. Las gemas permanecieron a su lado.

 

La ola se precipitó hacia ellos… y, de repente, toda el agua formó una enorme bola suspendida en el aire. Todos miraron asombrados cómo el milagro se producía. El agua se arremolinó en un torbellino. En el centro divisaron una silueta esbelta azulada que parecía bailar en medio del agua. El torbellino se alejó hacia el horizonte, desapareciendo en la distancia y volviendo al mar, dejando a la figura suspendida en el aire unos segundos antes de descender suavemente con la ayuda de alas hechas de agua.

 

“¡¡LAPIS!!”- gritó Steven arrojándose a sus brazos. Todos los humanos observaban incrédulos hasta que volvieron a la realidad.

 

“¡¡¡ES LA GEMA QUE ROBÓ EL OCÉANO!!!”- Exclamó Lars señalándola. Lapislázuli se preparó para la pelea. Pero no estaba preparada para el montón de gente que la arrolló para agradecerle. En menos de un segundo se encontraba en medio de una multitud que la abrazaba.

 

“Eeeh… ¿Deberíamos sacarla de ahí, no?” – Dijo Perla, un poco preocupada por la seguridad de la gema azul.

 

“Nah, déjala se está divirtiendo.” – Le restó importancia Amatista.

 

“Sí, ella está bien. Creo”- rio Steven. Hasta que vio el brazo de Lapis saliendo del tumulto, buscando ayuda- “¡Oh, no! ¡Tenemos que sacarla! ¡Tranquila Lapis, ya voy! ¡Steven al rescate!”.- Granate sólo sonrió, volviéndose a poner las gafas. El plan había sido un éxito.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El terremoto también había afectado la guardería Beta.

Algunos agujeros se habían derrumbado. La mayoría de los inyectores habían quedado destrozados. Una entrada que había quedado oculta durante miles de años salió a la luz. O a la poca luz que se filtraba en medio del polvo levantado. Una silueta se deslizó entre las penumbras, sollozando. Después de guardar algo en la gema azul pálido que se encontraba en su pecho, enderezó su cuerpo, se secó las lágrimas y se dispuso a avanzar sin mirar atrás.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tres semanas más tarde, Ciudad Playa seguía en reconstrucción. La gente se movía de un lado para otro, acabando de arreglar un tejado, colocando algún mueble o simplemente ayudando a los vecinos. Absolutamente nadie se percató de la figura solitaria femenina que se desplazaba por la playa penosamente. La chica se movía lentamente, pero notó que sus últimas fuerzas se desvanecían. Sus piernas flaquearon bajo su peso mientras divisaba un enorme monumento de piedra que representaba una mujer de muchos brazos.

No muy lejos de allí las Gemas de Cristal se encontraban luchando contra una gema corrupta.

 

“Esto no me gusta nada”- murmuró Perla. Granate sólo hizo una mueca.

“Venga hombre, esto tiene que ser una broma.”-  Escupió Amatista.

 

“¡Chicaaas! ¡Bajadme de aquí! ¡Esto no es divertido!”- Lloró Steven, completamente envuelto por un enorme tentáculo de calamar. La gema corrupta tenía el aspecto de un enorme calamar gigante, cuyos tentáculos gigantes estaban revestidos de una coraza de púas. Los había pillado desprevenidos. Ahora amenazaba con aplastar a Steven con sus poderosos tentáculos si las gemas se acercaban o intentaban atacarlo. Lentamente el calamar gigante se desplazó hacia atrás.

 

“¡SE LO ESTÁ LLEVANDO MAR ADENTRO!”- Gritaron Granate y Amatista a la vez.- “¡¡MI BEBÉ!!”- Sollozó Perla.

 

De repente, un enorme boomerang cortó el tentáculo que amenazaba a Steven. Las Gemas se miraron entre sí. Por el rabillo del ojo captaron una silueta que, rápida cómo un rayo, se situó a la cabeza del calamar. La silueta bailó entre los tentáculos, esquivando y cortando, hasta que hizo que el monstruo volviera a su gema seccionando el tentáculo que mantenía a Steven atrapado con un golpe preciso de boomerang. Al desaparecer el calamar, Steven y el personaje misterioso quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Steven cogió la gema y redujo la velocidad de su caída, pero su salvador se precipitó hacia abajo, aparentemente sin sentido. Inmediatamente Granate saltó y los cogió a ambos, depositándolos en la blanda arena unos instantes después. Todos formaron un círculo alrededor del desconocido que se encontraba tumbado inconsciente.

 

“Es una chica humana”- Se sorprendió Perla.

“Wow, no sabía que los humanos pudieran saltar 17 metros. O cortar tentáculos tan gruesos. O…” – rio Amatista.

“No pueden”- La cortó Granate.- “Ella tenía un arma, pero después de que el calamar monstruo hizo ‘pof ‘no había ni rastro de ella.”

“¿Quieres decir que ella puede ser una gema?”- preguntó Steven confuso. Amatista negó con la cabeza.

“Ella no tiene gema”

“Pero…”- insistió Steven.

“Ella es claramente humana, Steven. Aunque esto es algo confuso…”- dijo Perla algo pensativa.

Todos observaron a la chica en busca de más pistas. Era de estatura media y esbelta. El pelo, negro como el carbón, caía largo formando suaves ondas cubriendo los hombros hasta casi llegar a la cintura, el flequillo recto destacaba sobre el rostro pálido, una coleta sobresalía del lado derecho de la cabeza. Llevaba puesto un kimono corto sin mangas de tonalidades pálidas de azul, rosa y lila, junto con unas mangas largas y amplias de los mismos colores atadas a los antebrazos. Las medias, de la misma tonalidad, llegaban hasta los muslos, semiocultas por unas botas altas de cuero negro. Toda ella estaba cubierta de magulladuras y sus ropas estaban llenas de roturas y agujeros, como si acabara de salir de un derrumbamiento. La tierra y suciedad que la cubrían contribuían a acrecentar esa opinión.

 

“Sea lo que sea, no podemos dejarla así”- Decidió Granate, anticipándose a la demanda de Steven y cargando a la chica.

“¡Yaaaaay! Tenemos invitados”- Celebró Steven. Amatista lo secundó.

“¿Estas segura de esto, Granate?”- preguntó Perla- “Ella puede ser  peligrosa”

“No veo ninguna posibilidad de que sea un problema en el futuro”- mintió Granate. Pero para sus adentros temblaba. La llegada de esta simple humana había cambiado absolutamente todos los futuros. Hicieran lo que hicieran, sus destinos se habían entrelazado. – “Todo va a salir bien”- pensó.- “Vamos a darle una oportunidad”.


End file.
